Forever and Always
by Anna J. Perley
Summary: A little one-shot based on the song "Forever and Always" by 'Parachute'. This is a ReidxOC pairing. For those of you who hate tragic endings, there is an alternate ending in the end. Please read all A/N's in the story.


**A/N: This story is much like the song. I wasn't descriptive on how Spencer died, how he proposed, or what happened to him. It's up to you and your imagination.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Forever and Always", any brands or items listed in this story, or "Criminal Minds". All credit goes to their rightful owners. Thank you.**

* * *

 _"I'll, love you forever….Forever and Always. Through the good, and the bad, and the ugly." – 'Forever and Always' by 'Parachute'_

My hands clench the sturdy frame of the Tardis-themed coffee mug Penelope Garcia had gotten for Spencer almost a million Christmases ago.

Spencer's team was called away on a case all the way in California, at the city of who-knows-where. They were called on the case almost a whole week ago, Penelope even accompanying the team on the trip to the other state, something of which, from what I heard, did not happen often.

Because of the case, Spencer gathered up all of his belongings, told me he loved me as he kissed me goodbye, and left me alone on the couch with "Orange is the New Black" playing on our newly bought flat-screen TV, something of which took a lot of convincing to get Spencer to finally agree to buying with me.

Through it all, I held onto my phone as if it was my lifeline. If anything happened to Spencer, or if they were to come home soon, they would surely call me. And sweet Chimichanga, how I longed to hear Spencer's voice right now.

There was nothing I wanted more then to have my baby home with me. Home where he was safe. Where he didn't have to face the monsters he always had to everyday at work. Home where we could just relax, cuddle, and talk about our future together.

I was informed, by the news I must add, that the team was able to catch the monster killing all of those innocent people. Judging from further experience with Spencer that had involved long-lasting cases much like this one, that he and the team would be back to Virginia no later than tonight.

I should probably mention that "tonight" was actually yesterday night. Spencer and the team never came home, at least that's what I think, and no one had ever given me a call, or at least that's what I thought.

So here I am, sitting on one of the many wooden stools that I had dragged from the kitchen island, in front of our huge glass window, anticipating the arrival of Spencer as my hands clench his Tardis coffee-mug with my phone resting on my lap.

As I hold the coffee mug and entwine my fingers together around it, my hand brushes something cool and sharp a-top one of my fingers. I bring my hand closer to face to examine the beautiful pattern of the diamond on top of my engagement ring, and the sweet inscription across it.

' _Forever and Always'_ I read off the side of the ring as I remember the day Spencer asked me to finally be his. _Forever_.

* * *

 _Flashback (four months before present time)_

I walked through the BAU filling out multiple check lists hung on the walls, tables, doors, and elevators of the building. My red pen makes the shape of a check mark as I check one of the boxes asking me various questions on what my favorite things were, and what I'd like to do in the future.

The only thing guiding me towards where I was to go was a trail of white rose pedals on the floor and stairs. JJ had called me earlier, just before I left, to tell me to head over to the BAU.

I was greeted by a huge poster with instructions that had my name in various places, thus indicating that it was meant for me, and not somebody else.

I've been following the trail of rose petals, instructions, and check lists, before finally ending up at the roof of the building. I opened up the doors and stepped out, a fresh breeze blowing my brown locks out of my face.

The first thing I saw were the beautiful lights of the homes, cities, and cars of Virginia. The sound of the busy streets and roads of the night was comforting to me.

Looking around the area to see if there were any other checklists or instructions that I had missed, I finally spotted Spencer watching me from the other side of the rooftop. He was dressed in the same clothes he had left in this morning, but I could see that he was holding something behind him.

As I walked towards him, a surprised but cheesy grin on my face, I asked him what everything, the little mini scavenger hunt, was about.

Spencer simply stepped forward and smiled his adorable little smile, taking one of my hands in his, and putting it on the side of his face.

His smile is so infectious, I simply can't help but smile along with him as I take my other hand and cup his face with it, his hands finally letting go of mine and doing the same thing.

He finally begins to speak, his words soft and sweet. By now, I'm practically swooning, filled with so much love and giddiness for the man infront of me. The only words I actually hear are the words " _Forever and Always_."

After that, Spencer moved back from my grasp, stepping back so that we were at least a foot apart. "Agnes Carter Jane, there's just one more check box you need to check out on this piece of paper. If you're able to fill it out, it would mean the world to me."

Spencer takes out a piece of note book paper from his pocket, opening it up and showing it to me. There were two huge squares on the page, each checkbox with a word: " _yes_ " and " _no_ ".

I looked at Spencer in confusion before reading the question at the top of the paper, obviously written by Spencer himself.

" _Will You Marry Me?_ "

I stare at Spencer, taking note of his frightened and nervous expression. I take a step forward before launching myself at him, engulfing him a heart-throbbing, knee-wobbling, passionate kiss.

Feeling Spencer's smile against my lips, I reach into my purse and take out my pen, checking out the first box on the paper, still with Spencer's lips on mine.

' _Forever and Always.'_

* * *

 _Present Time_

Looking back out of the window and onto the driveway, I notice that no one is here yet. Starting to feel anxious, I begin to wonder if anything had happened to them. If anything went wrong.

The silence that had slowly been killing me was broken by the sound of my phone ringing. Taking it out of my lap, I answer it a little too eagerly. "Hi, Derek. What happened? You guys were supposed to be here yesterday."

"Princess, you need to get over here right now. _Something happened to Spencer_."

* * *

As I walk towards the front desk of the hospital and ask for Spencer's room, one of the nurses leads me to his room in the ICU. It's almost as if there are a million halls that we'd have passed, as if it was a never ending maze.

The doctor and Hotch talk to me outside of Spencer's room, explaining exactly what had, and what will, happen, but I barely heard anything. It didn't matter though. My Spencer was hurt and dying.

Walking into the room quietly, I feel my heart break as I spot Spencer on the hospital bed looking hurt and helpless.

I find it ironic, really. How Spencer is such a tall person, but how he looks so small and innocent just lying there in the hospital bed.

Pulling a nearby chair closer to the edge of his bed, I sit by him and take his hand into mine, holding it tightly.

There's something different about Spencer's hands this time. They're no longer warm like they usually are. And they're cold, almost as if they're dead.

I watch as Spencer's eyes slowly open, a small grin forming on his handsome face. "Hi."

"Hi." I say back, trying to keep a straight face and not break down right then a now.

"I'm sorry." He tells me, his voice airy and low.

My heart breaks at this as I hold his hand tighter. "Don't be."

"Only if you promise not to cry." Spencer moves his hand closer to my face. Not being able to go that far because of how weak he is, I lean into his hand and let the feel of his fingers brushing away my un-shed tears comfort me.

"I'll try." I say, brushing some of his soft brown hair out of his face. In the background, I can hear the rest of the team step into the room. Even Jack and Henry.

I know that this isn't allowed at all in most hospitals, but I guess that you can say this was an acception.

"Agnes…" Spencer says softly, gaining my attention.

"Yes?" I ask.

"If we ever have kids, what do you think they would like?"

I take a moment to think about this. The wedding was next year during Christmas, and we barely had anytime to plan anything due to Spencer being gone so many times. "Well, if it's a boy…I think it'll have your curly-light brown hair, and your handsome smile. Maybe even my eyes."

"And if we ever have a girl, then she'll have your nose, my eyes, and your dimples." He says, poking my nose, the part next to my eye, and the dimple on the side of my lips. I smile slightly as I see Spencer attempt to smile back, eventually giving up and settling for a lop-sided grin.

"Spencer…" I say, not wanting to wait anymore. "I have an idea."

I ask Rossi to call in the nurses, and ask Derek to be our Chaplin and say a couple of verses.

Walking towards JJ and Will, I ask them if I could borrow their wedding rings, both of them nodding a "yes" right away.

Moving back towards Spencer's bed, I get down on my knees and take his hands in mine, handing him Will's ring. "Spencer, I know that this is nowhere close to a real wedding. I mean, look at me. I'm still wearing the same shirt that I've been wearing for the past four days, and you're in a hospital bed, but I really don't wanna wait anymore. Let's get married now."

I watch as Spencer smiles widely and nods his head slowly, squeezing my hands in response. I look into Spencer's eyes the whole time as Derek reads off of a free bible app he had downloaded not even minutes ago.

We never made any vows yet, so I just had to wing it. It wasn't hard at all, though. Spencer had done so much for me, had brought me so much happiness. If anything, I didn't have enough words or time to tell him how much he meant to me, and how much I loved him.

So I just settled for this. "Spencer, you've brought me so much happiness the past 1 and a-half years we've been together. You are by far the only man I know, besides Hotch and Morgan…possibly even Will, who can keep up with my rashness and idiocracy" The whole room laughs.

"I want to live a life with you forever, through the bad, the worst, or the ugliest times. I want to start a family with you, grow old together, and so much more. But even through the saddest times, or even the happiest, I know that we'll still love eachother… or at least I will. _Forever and always."_

I can hear JJ, Penelope's, and Emily's quite sniffles in the background. I can tell that Derek and Rossi and trying to keep a straight face, though are failing miserably. Jack and Henry are staring at their uncle Spencer, their curious eyes wondering what's wrong with him.

Hotch, though, shocked me the most. He was full out sobbing. Even more than I was. Who knows, maybe all those years of showing no emotions, perfecting his stoic faces…finally got him to crack and show what he truly was feeling.

I smile lovingly at Spencer, who smiles at me back. I see his eyes getting glazy, rolling back slightly, and I start to panic. But even though, Spencer still begins to speak. "Agnes…I will love you forever. Through the bad, the worst, and ugliest times. Please just remember that, even when I'm not here anymore."

I feel the hot, burning tears begin to fall freely out of my eyes. My cheeks begin to sting as I shake my head in protest. Gently, he takes my left hand and puts JJ's ring on my finger, me instinctively doing the same with him, only using Will's ring instead.

Spencer looks into my eyes the whole time, and I can see all the love he has for me, for everyone, and for the world. But…I can also see him fading. I can see that he's dying.

The beeps are getting slower, his voice becoming lower. I see his eyes begin to close, though he tries to fight it off. But before he goes, he opens his mouth once more and says "I'll always love you. _Forever and Always."_

 _Before he flat lines, and the doctors rush in._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope that you enjoyed that. The song is just so powerful and tells such a sad story. If you haven't heard it before, go listen to it now. It's called "Forever and Always" by 'Parachute'. This is actually a prologue for a story that'll be posted after "OP:FILA". I decided to post it just in case I make any changes to it in the future. The story will be called "A Million Miles, Then Back Again", and it will be a Reid and OC (Agnes) pairing.**

 **Now, I myself am a sucker for happy endings, so here's an alternate ending for those of you who can't stand these types of deaths. (Know that in "A Million Miles, Then Back Again", Spencer doesn't die.).**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _Alternate (The Real) Ending_

 _No POV:_

 _Agnes had to be carried out of the room by Morgan for crying hysterically and refusing to leave Spencer's side. Thankfully, the doctors are able to revive Spencer, and he lives. A month later, Spencer and Agnes get married in the bullpen of the BAU. It took a lot of convincing, but eventually, the Section Chief finally agreed._

 _Spencer always took extra caution in cases, being careful enough not to get shot in serious places. Although Agnes gets a little paranoid, she accepts that this is what Spencer does, and just hopes that he is able to come back to her safely._

 _The two are married happily, and the rest is History._


End file.
